As companies increasingly create and store large amounts of information in electronic form, access to and the understanding of that information plays an important role in everyday business operations. However, much of the information that is generated and stored by companies is in unstructured form that is not suitable for either conventional relational database operations or for on-line analytical processing (“OLAP”). The unstructured content (e.g., e-mails, word processing documents, images, faxes, text files, Web pages, etc.) do not have any meaningful measure by which they can be compared with each other or combined to automatically communicate trends and/or abstract and diverse concepts (“attributes”) that may be present across a number of types and/or categories of content.
While some previous systems have attempted to classify and/or categorize unstructured content, such systems are generally rigid in nature and are not effective at measuring abstract and diverse concepts that span classifications and/or categories. Accordingly, there is a need for a measurement system or method for gleaning abstract and diverse concepts from unstructured content.